A Love to Remember
by Vhlue Princess
Summary: Ban had an amnesia because of an accident. Kazuki was obliged to take care of Ban in his own house while Ginji works to pay his medicines. What will happen during Ban's stay in Kazuki's place? a little JubeiKazuki, more on BanxKazuki on later chapters
1. The Mishap

**A Love to Remember**

**By Vhlue Princess**

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers but if I do, I'll put a lot of BanxKazu scenes on it.

Notes: This is my first fic here, a Ban/Kazuki fic. I hope you'll like it! Anyway, this chapter is about an accident involving our beloved Midou Ban. Well he's drunk…

Relationship: Ban/Kazuki, but for this chapter, implied Ginji/Natsumi…only!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Mishap**

It was eleven o'clock in the evening. After having a drinking session with himself in the bar, Ban headed his way home to their apartment. Though he knew that he was inebriated, he still opted to drive the ladybug himself along the hushed roads.

Everything was going fine. Ban was quiet until a _ring_ from his cell phone interrupted the said stillness. The call was from Ginji, asking his best friend's spot. He seemed to worry because it's been behind schedule since Ban was out. Ban constantly arrived home before nine in the evening.

"I'm just a mile away. I'll be there in any minute. Don't worry Ginji."

Inadvertently, the cell phone slipped from Ban's hand. Ban reached for it on the floor, averting his attention on his driving. Finally he grabbed the phone and right away set it to his right ear. But when he returned his attention back on the road, it was too late.

"Ban-chan? Ban-chan?" All of a sudden, Ginji overheard a scream from the phone that was surely Ban's. There was also a loud bang that is somehow a result from a tremendous hit on something gigantic and firm.

"Ban-chan?"

"…"

"Ban-chan? What happened? Are you all right?"

After receiving no response, Ginji dropped his phone on the ground and rushed down the murky streets of their place. His heartbeat got faster as his steps shaped down the road. Suddenly, he stopped upon seeing a group of people gathered near one of the giant posts on the main road. He walked near the spot and saw a familiar vehicle slammed on the post. Inside the damaged vehicle was a distinct man he recognized very well. Tears gushed down his face as the siren of the ambulance approached his ears.

The next thing Ginji knew is that he was already in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come out from the operating room and tell him that everything was all right. He was still in the state of shock. He couldn't believe that it all happened… He was just talking to Ban on the phone. Then he heard a scream and rushed through the streets and found his best friend inside the Beatle, unconscious. And then what? He was riding on the ambulance, assisting Ban who was lying on the rescue bed as if lifeless. He didn't want to think of it but he really appeared that way. At that time he found his whole body shaking.

Currently he is sitting down nervously and praying and hoping that Ban is okay. Still, there were drops of tears traced on his innocent but startled face. He looked calmed but his inside was bursting because of fear, his heart panicking. He couldn't help but blame himself for what happened. _'If I hadn't call Ban-chan on his cell phone, he could not have been on this accident.'_ He thought of that. The idea remained in his mind for sometime until somebody called his attention.

"Ginji-san, what happened? Is Ban all right?"

Ginji saw Natsumi, Paul and Hevn running towards his place. Following them were Kazuki, Shido, Jubei, Himiko and Emishi. Hevn and Madoka were also there. They were all astonished about the accident and worried about their friend Ban. Ginji reached out for Natsumi and cried in her arms. Then he started narrating the events and also blamed himself for Ban's misfortune. Natsumi hugged him tight for relief and told him that it wasn't his fault. They all prayed for Ban's safety.

Meanwhile the doctor went out of the operating room. He conveyed the team good news, telling them that their friend is remote from danger. The operation was successful.

The doctor added, "Ban had a minor injury and had his leg a little busted. Don't worry coz your friend can already walk in just a few weeks or so. But he still needs to take up some medicines for him to really get better. Those medicines are somehow costly and should be maintained for a minimum of two years, depending on his rate of recovery. As of now the results of his x-rays are good. Oh, except for the brain x-ray. It's not yet finished. I'll inform you as soon as the results are known."

With that, everyone was delighted and felt relieved. They were all happy to see Ban recuperate soon.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: That's it folks! This chapter doesn't present Ban/Kazuki still but don't worry, it'll come out soon…but not very soon! I still need to build up the story before focusing on the pairing. Some of you might mistake this fic depicting Ban/Ginji relationship but again this is a Ban/Kazuki fic. Any comments or suggestions? Then go ahead and click on the 'submit review' button…oh I mean, the 'go' button. 


	2. Acceptance

**A Love to Remember**

**By Vhlue Princess**

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, okkie!

Notes: Gomen! I have nix ideas about amnesia except that it is defined as memory loss. I have no idea how long a person can have this sickness. That's why all of the things I've written on this chapter about amnesia are deceits, especially the lines of the doctor.

Relationship: Ban/Kazuki, but for this chapter, more on Jubei/Kazuki, Ginji/Natsumi…

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Acceptance**

The following day, Ginji was the only one left in the hospital to take care of Ban. The others went home last night to acquire some rest but they all promised to return this morning. According to the doctor, Ban will stimulate very soon that's why Ginji never left his best friend. He wanted to make sure that he is there when Ban wakes up. Besides, Ban was his responsibility and he could never abandon his confidant.

The silence inside the room was deafening. Ginji was alone again. Sadness filled his heart, pitying Ban's condition. The only cure to his sorrow was to reminisce the happy moments they spent together. He remembered the time when Ban-chan helped him divulge his feelings for Natsumi. Now they're happy and on a stable relationship. Thanks to Ban's advises.

For the entire moment, Ginji was thinking and thinking. Not long after, he wasn't able to circumvent the feeling of drowsiness and fell asleep.

At 9:30 A.M., the Get Backers' close friends arrived in the hospital as what they have promised last night. They all went directly into the room except for Kazuki who volunteered himself to buy fresh fruits on the canteen located just downstairs of Ban's roomMeanwhile, the others entered the room and found the Get Backers sleeping. Ginji was on the sofa, resting quietly.

They decided not to disturb Ginji but it seems that the Thunder Emperor had very sharp senses. He woke up despite his friends' efforts to maintain the silence inside the room.

"Ohayou, Ginji-san!" Natsumi greeted him with a kiss on the left cheek.

"Ohayou! Oh, you're all here! But wait, where's Kazu-chan?" the Thunder Emperor replied while fixing the mess he did on the sofa.

Jubei replied, "He's just buying some fruits downstairs, for Ban."

"Okay!"

Everyone was then busy chatting when Ban's fingers abruptly move. When one of them noticed it, they shifted their attention to the spiky-haired guy. Then his movements started to become conspicuous and slowly opened his eyes. They all greeted him with a jovial smile but then they had an unexpected response from their friend.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Ban asked them inquisitively.

Ginji couldn't help but react on his friend's uncertain retort. "Ban-chan, what are you trying to say? We're your friends. I'm glad you are awake!"

"I'm sorry but I don't know any of you. I…I don't remember anything."

Everybody was still surprised and confused for Ban's reaction when the doctor entered the room handing Ginji the result of the last x-ray. According to the result, Ban had amnesia as an upshot of the accident. Ginji was shocked at the same time hurt, having difficulty to accept his confidant's condition.

The doctor explained further, "In your friend's case, he's still lucky because it will only take a maximum of a year to regain his memories. Again, one year is the maximum. The retrieval of memory depends on you and on the patient. Remember that you must assist him but don't speed him up." He added, "In other cases, amnesia lasts for ten years or more. The worst is that the memories will never come back. That's why I'm telling you that your friend is very fortunate." After that the doctor left.

Though it was painful, Ginji tried his best to talk to Ban cheerfully. His eyes were filled with hope, encouragement, and optimism. He started telling Ban the basic information about himself. With the help of Hevn and Himiko, he also introduced the Get Backers. His friends also introduced themselves one by one. Ban accepted everything though he was still confused. He tried his best to remember everything but doing so only caused him headaches.

Suddenly the door opened, presenting a modest Kazuki-san with the basket of fruits in his hands. Surprisingly, Ban blushed on the spot. It's the first time he saw such a beautiful lady. Well, it seems like it was the first time because of the amnesia.

"Who is she?" Ban asked.

"Ne, Ban-chan, he's a man. His name is Kazuki. He's a very close friend of the Get Backers" Ginji shifted, "Kazu-chan, please pardon Ban-chan. He doesn't remember anything. He had amnesia because of the accident…"

Kazuki was flabbergasted by the sudden news. Madoka explained to Kazuki the situation further. Kazuki looked at Ban sadly, which also made the Jagan Master felt sorry for himself. On the other hand, he apologized to Kazuki for misguiding him a woman a while ago. But still he can't believe that the beautiful individual standing in front of him was a man.

From that moment, he didn't avert his gaze from Kazuki causing Jubei to become a little anxious and resentful. (Because of the therapy, Jubei is regaining his sight gradually. That's why he can see Ban's reactions.) A smirk on Ginji's lips was formed as he noticed his best friend's odd reaction and Jubei's fatal glare on Ban. He sat beside Ban and whispered to his ear, "You like him, right? It's obvious, but sorry Ban-chan coz he's taken."

"Nani? He has a girlfriend?"

"Not exactly a girlfriend, but a boyfriend. He's with Jubei."

"But…they are both…"

Jubei suddenly interrupted. "…Chaps, right? But I think there's nothing wrong with that. So what?" His tone was showing a bit of jealousy and annoyance. Then he added, "Didn't you just blush a while ago when you saw him entered the room and kept staring at him all this time? That's a boy-to-boy thing too, I suppose."

"I didn't mean to offend you. Please don't get me wrong. I didn't mean to look at him for a long time. I just can't believe that he's really a man because of his womanly looks." The polite feedback from the Jagan Master was unusual but considering his condition, it's normal for him not to show off his combating attitude like that in the past arguments he encountered, which he can't remember. Anyway, Jubei was not picking up a fight with Ban but his gawks on his dearly possession just made him irritated. Good thing, the others didn't notice the little tension built up between Ban and Jubei, especially Kazuki who was the one involved.

Meanwhile, Ginji prevented the increase of tension by dragging both Kazuki and Jubei outside the room. He also did that for a purpose. Jubei and Kazuki were both surprised. And before the Thunder Emperor finally shut the door he told the others, "Please take care of Ban-chan. I'll just talk to them about something important." Ban and his friends were left puzzled.

Ginji took Jubei and Kazuki to the canteen. Though confused, the couple followed without saying any word. They sat down on one of the booths.

"I brought the two of you here because…"

"What is it, Ginji?" Kazuki's was perplexed.

Ginji continued, "I'm not sure if you'll be able to grant my request but I plead you. If it's all right to both of you, please let Ban-chan stay in Kazuki's house for the meantime. I'm afraid I'll not be able to take care of him for the whole day because I need to work to pay for his medicines. I can't ask the others to take care of Ban because they're also busy. I think Kazu-chan is the only person available."

For Jubei it was not a good idea because Kazuki's alone in his house and because of that, his beloved would become like a baby-sister for Ban. He couldn't be able to watch and guard Kazuki. Though they were a couple, they're still living separately. Jubei lived with his sister in Mugenjou. He didn't want to think of Ban suspiciously but he really worried and maybe he's just selfish or jealous.

Kazuki thought for a moment. Once he agreed, it would grant him a big responsibility to take care of Midou Ban. It would require all his time and effort. It also meant lessening his time with Jubei. It would be a great sacrifice.

Finally Kazuki decided, "I agree."

"Really? Oh, thank you Kazu-chan! Thank You so much! I know Ban-chan might be a burden to you but you still accepted it." Ginji said.

"I can be able to manage everything. Don't worry!" Kazuki was unsure if he really can but he'll do anything for the Thunder Emperor. Then Ginji asked Jubei, "Is it all right with you? The reason why I brought you here is for consent. It's because…" But before Ginji could continue, Jubei nodded in reply though the expression on his face wasn't nice. Jubei doesn't want to agree but he also doesn't want to contradict Kazuki.

"Now that everything is settled, let's all go back to the room." Ginji said cheerfully.

Kazuki grasped Jubei's hand tightly as they walked through the corridors of the hospital. He was pleased for Jubei's consideration and understanding on the situation, causing him to smile sweetly at his partner. He knew it was hard for him to agree to Ginji's appeal.

On the other hand, Jubei was unconfident and apprehensive of what will happen next.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapter 2 done! Nothing more about Ban/Kazuki in this chapter except those stares, and blah blah…Just wait for the upcoming events. On the next chapter maybe Ban will already get out of the hospital and spend the day on Kazuki's house. I'm still working on the romantic scenes in my mind, which of course, will take place on Kazu-chan's house. But I already have plans for Jubei and Kazuki's relationship, which apparently aren't good. Gomen…for those Jubei/Kazu supporters! Evil smiles Anyway, please give me your suggestions for the romantic scenes. You can e-mail don't forget the reviews! 


	3. Home Sweet Home

**A Love to Remember **

**By Vhlue Princess**

Disclaimer: I wish to own this anime but unfortunately…I HAVE NO MONEY!

Notes: This chapter has more dialogues than the past chapters. I hope you'll like it. WARNING: This chapter is a RUSH! Pardon me for errors!

Relationship: Ban/Kazuki…for this chapter, also Jubei/Kazuki

* * *

Chapter 3 – Home Sweet Home 

After spending eight days in the hospital, Ban could finally went home and end his tediousness on the four corners of his room. He was so excited to see the world outside and also, to perceive all the stuffs that would probably help him regain his memory.

"Ban-chan, it's time. Let's go!" Ginji entered the room and handed his friend a pair of walking sticks. He added, "One of our previous clients lend this to us. You still have intricacy in walking because of the accident. One of these weeks, perhaps you'll be able to do those things but not now. Don't you fret coz Kazu-chan will help you."

"Kazuki?"

"Hai! He agreed to help you and also let you reside in his place for the meantime. I can't take care of you the entire day especially this time coz I need to work. We need money for your medication. I'm sorry if I couldn't…but I promise to visit you a couple of times a week. I hope you'll understand!" Ginji replied.

Ban nodded in reply, painting a poignant expression on his face. After that he just smiled to show his conformity to his friend. Then they went on to disburse the hospital bills. Subsequent to it, the Get Backers headed their way outside, where Emishi was waiting. With him was a luxurious red car, which was actually intended to fetch them.

"Wow! Is that yours?" Ban asked as he entered the car carefully, with Ginji and Emishi helping him, of course. Emishi bothered answering him, "This car is Kazu-chan's. He worked hard as the Get Backer's 'source of information'. He's also good on handling money that's why I considered him affluent by now. Well, he had a big house and a nice car. But you know what? He doesn't know how to drive. I remembered that he asked you once to teach him but you ignored."

"Did I?" Ban was alarmed.

"Yes, you did. He pleaded a lot of times but you had the same response." Emishi answered him frankly.

"…"

While on the way, Ban was distressed on his discovery about his harsh attitude towards Kazuki. He planned to apologize to him by the time they arrived at his place. Afterwards, the three guys had a series of conversation. They conversed about different stuffs on their previous missions and clients. They also came to a point wherein they discussed about the Jagan. Ginji did his best to elucidate to Ban the power of the Jagan and also the misfortunes it could convey to its victims. It was hard for him to explain everything about that matter. Hopefully, his best friend would understand the whole thing. On the other hand, Ban just accepted it and promised to use that ability merely if necessary.

After sometime, they finally arrived at Kazuki's place. They immediately headed their way inside the house, so to find a very quiet and dim area. Suddenly…

"Welcome home Ban!" Everyone cheered and shouted. The lights opened and the whole place was dazzling. There was a big banner and written there was also, _WELCOME HOME BAN! _There were lots of foods, which signaled a celebration.

Ban was jubilant. All his friends were there. They ate, sang, and did plenty of chats. Though Ban repeatedly stayed on one place because of inability to walk, he enjoyed every split second of the merriment. He took pleasure on watching his friends rejoicing and celebrating. Above all, he enjoyed witnessing Kazuki's dazzling face and his flattering smiles. He barely recognized it but looking at such beauty motivated him to smirk blissfully on his seat.

At eleven o'clock in the evening, after fixing the entire muddle on the party, everyone bid goodbye to Ban and Kazuki. Ginji promised to try to come back the next day. Jubei gave Kazuki a profound goodnight kiss on his cheeks that made the beautiful chap blush in front of Ban. All their friends got outside the house drained but joyful. The celebration had ended. The house was peaceful once again.

"Come on, Ban-kun. I'll show you your room. It's beside mine so that in case you necessitate something, I can easily get to you." Kazuki carefully assisted his guest on going upstairs. He added, "Our rooms are located at the second floor."

They lastly arrived on the said area. Ban was delighted because his room was indeed splendid. Kazuki was certainly a wealthy man.

"Would you mind cleaning up before you sleep?" asked Kazuki.

"I would love to."

Kazuki accompanied Ban to the shower room. "I'll help you."

"Thank you but please…I believe I can handle myself. It's better if you'll also bathe now in your room." Ban pleaded, showing Kazuki great determination. After that, Ban shut the door and went carefully inside the bathtub. On the other hand, Kazuki did what Ban said and started doing his own thing.

Ban was currently drying his hair with a towel when all of a sudden he heard a knock on the door. "Kazuki, come in." He said in a convinced tone. He was sure that it was the Thread Master because the two of them were barely left in the huge house.

Kazuki entered blissfully. "The sleeping garb just fits you preeminently!"

"I believe it is."

With the use of the canes (walking sticks), Ban walked carefully towards the bed and sat on it. He diffidently sent the Thread Master glimpses, showing that there was something bothering him. Kazuki was aware of Ban's actions but he didn't mind them and right away started introducing the room to his guest. He showed the different appliances and equipments in it. He also gave Ban the basic directives.

Kazuki went near the lampshade. "As you can see here, there is a red button on the wall. Whenever there's an emergency or whenever you need my help, just push this button and I'll arrive instantaneously. The sound produced by the button will associate to my room."

"Kazuki…"Ban whispered.

The Thread Master didn't hear Ban and continued instructing. "By the way, your closet is here. I bet you saw them earlier coz what you're wearing now came from it. A lot of new clothes are in here. Ginji and I bought them for you."

"Kazuki!"

The Thread Master stopped talking. He looked at Ban who was seriously looking at him. After a while, Ban began to speak sincerely. "Kazuki, I'm sorry. Staying here is a stupid idea. I shouldn't have agreed. I don't want to be a burden to you. Because of my damn condition, I brought everyone distress. Look at you, you are pushed to carry out things that you don't want to do. Don't worry, I'll leave-----"

"What are you saying?" Kazuki sat beside Ban. He continued, "Do you think I'm doing this just to please Ginji? Well, you're wrong. I'm doing this coz you're important to me. You're my friend! I care for you."

"But…" Ban crashed into Kazuki's arms. He felt disheartened at that moment. He felt that he doesn't deserve the concern and care rendered to him by his friends. In return, Kazuki embraced his friend. He comforted Ban and made him feel that he was loved, which was opposite to what he thought. For a few minutes, they just remained like that. It felt comfortable for the two of them.

"Ban, you should rest now. You better shake off those thoughts in your mind. We all care for you, okay! Now go to sleep coz you need to cope up your strength for tomorrow's activities. Good night, Ban-kun!" Kazuki stood up and headed his way on the exit.

"Hey wait! Ahmmm…maybe you can give me a goodnight kiss." Ban alleged.

Though amazed, Kazuki still granted his friend's request. He reached for Ban's cheek and then kissed it delicately. But eventually, Ban moved his head and leveled his face on Kazuki's. Then he crushed his lips against the other's, not minding what the owner's reaction would be. Kazuki congealed; mixed feelings packed in his heart. He wanted to push Ban away but then there was something in his manner, which motivated him to stay immobile and just allow the other do what in the hell he was doing at the moment. The said kiss was about to go deeper when Kazuki's phone suddenly rang, interrupting the romantic event. He immediately let go of the kiss with a panicking heart.

"Hello?"

"Konbannwa!"

The terror that filled Kazuki's heart grew more when he heard Jubei's voice. He was guilty of what had happened. "Jubei…ah…why?"

"Why seemed alarmed? Are you okay? Anyway, I just want to say good night to my love. I also want you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself. I hope you're doing well there…with your visitor." By the time Jubei mentioned about Ban, his tone showed something…it was sad, rather invidious…or maybe overprotective.

"Ah…of course, I'm okay! Do…don't worry. I'll be fine, and also Ba…Ban." Kazuki was tongue-tied because of guilt he felt inside. He was looking at Ban, who was just smiling at him.

"Goodbye now, Kazuki! Sweet dreams! I love you!" Jubei said.

"Bye!" Kazuki replied then he turned off his phone. Then he hurried for the door, tracing apprehensive and terrifying steps. "You caught me there, Ban-kun. I didn't know that you were planning something. You owe me one, KISS SNATCHER!" He looked back at Ban, eyes sending fatal glares on its target. But after a while, Kazuki smiled signaling that he wasn't really that mad at all. Then finally, he left the room.

On the other hand, Ban turned off the lights, and then rested his head on his pillow. The spoil in his depressed heart was already gone. Thanks to Kazuki's placate and also to the engaging goodnight kiss he snatched! After that he finally slumbered with a smile on his face, whispering, "Good night too, my dearest Kazuki!"

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Special thanks to SILVERSTRINGS…for correcting my errors. Don't worry; I've already changed them…I just hope I've fixed all of those blunders, and not leaving any mess. By the way, gomen for the deferred update. It's just that I'm very busy despite the fact that it is already summer vacation. I'm a busy 14-year old gal! Gomen as well for that questionable reaction of Ban and Kazuki regarding the kiss. I don't know why I made it that way but maybe it'll resolve for the approaching chapters. Anyway, thanks again! Thankies as well for the other reviews! Send me more coz I appreciate them deeply. 


	4. The New Comer

**A Love to Remember**

**By Vhlue Princess**

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers!

Notes: Just read! Haha!

Relationship: Ban/Kazuki, but for this chapter…also Jubei/Kazuki

* * *

Chapter 4 – The New Comer 

It was 9 o'clock in the morning and Kazuki thought that it was the suitable time for his ill-disciplined visitor to rouse up. He stormed inside Ban's room, seized off the white blanket from its owner and then patted him on his shoulder. "Ban-kun, wake up! Come on, breakfast is ready!" The said possessor stirred up after a few seconds, still drowsy. He looked at Kazuki with eyes half-lidded and then greeted him with delight. After a few yawns, Ban got up and said, "Just a few minutes okay; I'll just fix myself."

With that, Kazuki left and waited inside his room, still wondering what's on Midou Ban's mind after the SNATCHED-KISS-INCIDENT. Ban's actions were not showing any signs of hesitation nor guilt, which he thought was inappropriate in this state. Instead the Jagan Master was on his usual approach, as if nothing had happened last night. For a sort of time, he remained settled on his seat, his mind and heart reacting on that kiss.

_That kiss…_

_which he once longed to share,_

_with the person he once longed to possess and to spend the rest of his life. _

Kazuki found himself drowning in disbelief. But then it was past. He already did his best to neglect his feelings for Ban. It's just that he wasn't sure if he succeeded. He knew it would never be possible for an egotistical man such as Ban to love him back. Besides, they constantly ignored each other before. Then there was Jubei, who was his devoted friend, protector, and lover. When Jubei confessed to him, their relationship most likely started. He wanted to give his best friend a chance to prove his love and also, to give himself a chance to become happy and be untied from his feelings for Ban. And that was what happened. Now, their relationship was unwavering and both of them were happy and contented though Kazuki was still irresolute of his feelings for Jubei. And because of that kiss, he was more baffled, both his mind and heart confused. It was truly unjust, tactless, and hurtful to tell but it seemed that he was probably starting to fall again for that person he loved before…Midou Ban. But it shouldn't be. Maybe he was not just used to Ban's new personality, which came out after he had the amnesia. It really shouldn't be! He must think only of Jubei, no other man except Jubei.

"Kazuki, I'm ready!" Ban's holler and uptight banging on the door blew Kazuki's thoughts away. The Thread Master hardly noticed it, that Ban had been knocking on the door for straight five minutes already. Opening the door, Kazuki started doing his thing without any word, immediately assisting Ban who was twitching his eyebrows. He was startled on Kazuki's strange actions especially when he's still inside the room. It's like Kazuki didn't noticed his call, which meant that he was in deep thought. He also noticed pink shades forming on Kazuki's cheeks as their eyes met and then the beautiful man would immediately look away. The attempt for a conversation appeared impractical at that time.

The two gorgeous men were eating effectively on the dining hall. Ban was enjoying every bit of his meal. It was scrumptious. _'Kazuki's a good cook'_ he thought.

Silence…

After some time, Ban finally brought up a conversation.

"Are you gonna tell Jubei?" he asked inquiringly. It wasn't really was supposed to come out from his mouth but then…he already said it.

"About what?"

"You know…the…about the…the one I did last night."

"Oh! Don't worry, he already knows."

"Nani!" Ban almost swallowed the entire food he was eating. As a result, he choked for quite a while. Good thing that he immediately imbibed enough water.

"I did tell him when he called up earlier." Kazuki continued and tried his best not to burst into hilarity after seeing Ban that panicked.

"Was he mad?" Ban's tone showed undeniable anxiousness.

"Of course, he was…at first…but I managed to calm him. The good thing was, I did make him promised to never hurt you. But it took a long time and lots of effort to convince him; that's why you should thank me for your life. If not because of me, you should have been killed by now."

Ban sighed in relief but still he didn't seem to be taking the situation seriously. In fact, he started teasing Kazuki again. "Well thank you for saving my life. Sorry too for what had happened last night. But…I can't promise you that it'll be the last."

"WHAT!"

Fortunately, the doorbell rang.

"Finally. Get ready Midou Ban." Kazuki teased, and winked at the Jagan Master before setting off to check out the visitor. Ban was left; a foretaste of fear overcame his heart once again. There was a big possibility that the visitor was Jubei. Though he heard from Kazuki that his boyfriend promised not to hurt him, he was still unsure of what will happen at any time they met. Slightly panicked, he concealed under the dining table, unconscious of how funny and stupid he appeared. He stayed there for a while until he heard somebody giggling. Not so soon he discovered that it was Kazuki who finally arrived with an unknown companion, who was definitely not Kakei Jubei. Ban immediately settled on his seat. He can't believe that he'd acted that way…he was such a dim-witted snake bastard. It incited him to burst into laughter and very soon, all of them where laughing except the new comer who was now confused about the strange actions of her 'kinda weird' masters.

"Oh! By the way, this is Miki, our new helper." Kazuki initiated.

As a result, the lady introduced herself. Her full name was Miki Takaishi. Kazuki hired her so that he could administer her schedule well.

'_She doesn't look like a maid.' _Ban thought. Honestly, Miki did appear that way. She had a unique beauty and had her own endearing manner. She stood up elegantly. She had a nice approach when speaking, as if she undergone good education. Ban looked at her suspiciously but anyway, he had no right to judge her. He just continued eating his breakfast while watching Kazuki giving instructions to Miki and once again defending himself from the other who mistook his gender. On the other hand, Miki apologized and just went to her room after refusing Kazuki's invitation to join them for breakfast.

"_Fuuchouin Kazuki"_ The new comer whispered to herself as she sent evil glares at the Thread Master clandestinely.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Choppy, isn't it? But anyway, the new character here has somewhat a big role in this fic. Still, I need your reviews. And again, thanks for those who dropped by and read my first ever fic here. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. So, that's it! Just watch out for the next chapters. 


End file.
